1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pin high voltage connector and in particular to a connector in which accidental engagement with the contacts in either the mated or unmated condition is prevented.
2. The Prior Art
There have been many difficulties encountered with the prior art electrical connectors which are in high usage areas. Amongst these difficulties are fairly ready accessibility to the contacts, in the mated and/or unmated condition, inadequate clearance and creepage distance and less than five hundred mating cycles. Examples of these electrical connectors are those used with instrumentation and test equipment, such as voltmeters, power supplies and data acquisition systems.